


Out Late at Night

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Suspense, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione shouldn't be out so late... there's dangerous people about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Late at Night

"What's wrong, Granger?"

"I'm scared. Flint."

"What are you so scared of?"

"You."

"Ha. You should be terrified. Little girls shouldn't go walking around Hogwarts late at night. Something bad could happen to them. There's too much danger nowadays."

"Is that a threat?"

"Do you feel threatened, Granger?"

"Yes."

"For one so bright, you don't have much common sense."

"I should be safe wandering about any time of day. This is a school!"

"There are bad people in the world. They don't care about what should be."

"Enough talk."

"Certainly… please allow me to escort you back to your dormitory."


End file.
